doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kevin Adrián
Venezolano |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo |instagram = kevinadrian_ve }}thumb|276pxthumb|Fred de Bob Esponja (Temp 12)thumb|Harold (Especial Cumpleaños 20 de Bob Esponja) Kevin Adrián'' es un cantante y actor de doblaje venezolano. Ha realizado doblaje para importantes empresas del entretenimiento, como lo son FOX, HBO, NatGeo, TNT, A&E, Showtime, WB, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, entre otras. Filmografía '''Series Animadas * Bob Esponja - Fred (T12-) / Harold Pantalones Cuadrados (T12- ) / Voces Adicionales * El Hermano de Jorel - Voces Adicionales * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Cangrejo / Voces Adicionales (Temp 4) * Cariñositos: Libera la magia (2019) - Plunk / Voces Adicionales * La casa de Gloria - Beat / Voces Adicionales * Sissi: La joven emperatriz - Voces Adicionales * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch - Voces Adicionales * Crocadoo - Rolf / Cascoduro / Lionel / Percy / Ernest / Voces Adicionales * Zip Zip - Voces Adicionales * Dinofroz: Dragon's Revenge - Will / Voces Adicionales * JV: The Extraordinary Adventures of Jules Verne - Jonas / Barbicane / Voces Adicionales * La Playa de Bob - Kaziko / Voces Adicionales * Aventureros: Maestros del Tiempo - Prof. Krupnik / Rackman / Voces Adicionales * Urmel - Calzador (Shoe) / Voces Adicionales * Altair in Starland - Robot / Voces Adicionales * Sherms - Voces Adicionales * Mission Odissey - Voces Adicionales * MP4ORCE - Brutox / Voces Adicionales * Digswell - Harry / Waka no Hana / Garra / Voces Adicionales * Albert Says - Murciélago / Voces Adicionales * Albert Ask - Voces Adicionales * Fix y Foxi - Voces Adicionales * Marvelous Milly - Voces Adicionales * Wicked "The Apple Man" - Kyle / Gyle / Karl / Voces Adicionales * Wakkaville - Oficial de Policia / Otto / Tony / Voces Adicionales * Chuck Chicken - Voces Adicionales * The magical Toothfairies - Taylor / Daniel / Luigui / Bobby / Chuyito / Billy / Voces Adicionales * Tayo - Voces Adicionales * Gary and His Demons (2018) - Lider de Jezebel Freak / Voces Adicionales * Kiko (2016) - Take * Pet Alien (2005) - Clinton / Voces Adicionales '''''Series Documentales / Realities / Entrevistas * Mayday: catástrofes aéreas - Voces Adicionales * Drogas, negocio redondo - Voces Adicionales * Jefe Encubierto Canada - Voces Adicionales * Jefe Encubierto Australia - Voces Adicionales * Food Factory - Voces Adicionales * Operation Homefront - Voces Adicionales * Eyewitness War - Voces Adicionales * Becoming Bulletproof (2014) - Tyler / Voces Adicionales * Motorweek - Kevin Clifford / Voces Adicionales * Volando por Europa - Voces Adicionales * Supermodel - Jerome / Voces Adicionales * Below the Belt - Voces Adicionales * Live PD - Voces Adicionales * ES.TV - Rob Darocha * Rocky Mountain Animal Rescue (2018) - Kevin Soler / Voces adicionales * Rutas Parrilleras (2015-) - Phil Han / Stefano / Voces Adicionales * The FBI Files - Voces Adicionales * Collar of Duty (2017-) - Voces Adicionales * Murder in the Bayou (2019) - Ivey * Southern barbecued everything (2014-) - Patrick / Jones / Mike * Underground BBQ Challenge (2014) - Phillip / Voces Adicionales * Building of the grid (2016- ) - Jon / Voces Adicionales * Married at First Sight (2014- ) - Jordan (T5) / Voces Adicionales * 3AM (2015) - Enrique / Vinnie / Voces Adicionales Telenovelas * Ojos de agua - Voces Adicionales * La ley de la tierra - Sadık (Tevfik Şahin) / Voces Adicionales * El Pañuelo Rojo - Setín / Berke / Galip / Himli * Jannisary - Voces Adicionales * Un'altra Vita (2014) - Voces Adicionales * El beso del escorpion (2014) - Voces Adicionales * Love Ka Hai Intezaar (2017) - Voces Adicionales * El amor mas grande (2018) - Voces Adicionales Dramas Coreanos * Twenty Again - Kim / Voces Adicionales * Doctores (2016) Hong Ji Hong (adolescente) / Voces Adicionales Series * Penny Dreadful - Voces Adicionales * Shameless - Lenny / Voces Adicionales (6ta Temporada - Presente) * Resurrección Ertuğrul (2014- ) Karabudak / Antoine / Voces Adicionales * Escuadrón de honor - Voces Adicionales * Patrick Melrose - Voces Adicionales * Brooklyn 9-9 (Temp 6-) - Capitan Jason Stentley / Juan / Voces Adicionales * Résistance (2014) - André Kirschen / Voces Adicionales * Dice - Voces Adicionales * No Limit - Christophe / Voces Adicionales * The Sniffer - Voces Adicionales * Rabia (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Zing Teaching (2014) - Voces Adicionales * Serramoura - Voces Adicionales * Tango per la libertá (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Kubala, Moreno i Manchón "KMM" - Voces Adicionales * Profilage - Childeric Zeller / Voces Adicionales * Anna & Yusef (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Line of Fire (2014) - Voces Adicionales * Vis a Vis (2015) - Voces Adicionales * 19-2 (2014) - Voces Adicionales * White Famous (2017) - Voces Adicionales * The Chi (2018) - Walker / Corey / Cody / Ricky/ Voces Adicionales * Nirvana on fire (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Enemy Wings (2011) - Voces Adicionales * On Becoming a God in Central Florida (2019) - Isaac * The Romeo Section (2015) - Sanjay / Jiang / Voces Adicionales * Il miracolo (2018) - Voces Adicionales * Remedy (2014) - Bruno Dias * The Ten Commanments (2006) - Reuven / Voces Adicionales Peliculas * Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans (2019) - Amo del Juego * Reino de los Supermanes (2019) - Voces Adicionales * La Mujer Maravilla: Linaje (2019) - Voces Adicionales * La Liga de la Justicia vs. los Cinco Fatales (2019) - Voces Adicionales * Batman y las Tortugas Ninja (2019) - Voces Adicionales * LEGO DC Batman: Asuntos familiares (2019) - Voces Adicionales * Life of a King (2013) - Voces Adicionales * Machine Gun Preacher (2011) - Voces Adicionales * The Forger (2014) - Voces Adicionales * The Babymakers (2012) - Voces Adicionales * Hellbenders (2013) - Voces Adicionales * That Thing Called Tadhana (2014) - Voces Adicionales * 5 to 7 (2014) - Voces Adicionales * Kid Kulafu (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Wish You Well (2013) - Voces Adicionales * Feng Shui 2 (2014) - Voces Adicionales * The next hit (2008) - Voces Adicionales * Good Kill (2014) - Lt Drier / Voces Adicionales * Girl House (2014) - Voces Adicionales * Cas & Dylan (2013) - Voces Adicionales * The Stanford Prison Experiment (2015) - Adrew Ceros / Voces Adicionales * Dirty Weekend (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Sleeping with other people (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Profiling Paris (2009) - Villaret / Voces Adicionales * Gridlocked (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Born to be Blue (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Anesthesia (2015) - Voces Adicionales * The Discoverers (2012) - Voces Adicionales * Stake Land (2010) - Voces Adicionales * Burnt (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Forsaken (2015) - Voces Adicionales * A.R.C.H.I.E. (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Boulevard (2014) - Voces Adicionales * Triple 9 (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Bone Tomahawk (2015) - Gizzard / Voces Adicionales * A Good Man (2014) - Voces Adicionales * Misfire (2014) - Fitz / Voces Adicionales * La belle et la bête (Beauty and the Beast) (2014) - Franchesco/ Guido / Marini / Voces Adicionales * Piú buio di mezzanotte (Darker than midnight) (2014) - Voces Adicionales * Non é mai troppo tardi (El maestro) (2014) - Ferranti / Voces Adicionales * Savages (2012) - Voces Adicionales * Non é mai troppo tardi 2 - Felice / Voces Adicionales * My honor was loyalty (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Hyena Road (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Hellions (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Wolf Warrior (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Outpost: Rise of the Spetsnatz (2013) - Voces Adicionales * Made in France (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Attack of the lederhosen Zombies (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Pelé, el nacimiento de una leyenda (2016) Julio / Voces Adicionales * Volver a empezar (2010) - Voces Adicionales * Tipo Duro 3 (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Total Frat Movie (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Shot caller (2017) - Voces Adicionales * The Wailing (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Operation Mekong (2016) - Black Cat / Voces Adicionales * Un hombre llamado Ove (2015) - Peter / Voces Adicionales * Tunnel (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Jolly LLB2 (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Extraterrestre - Voces Adicionales * Certain Women (2016) - Amituana / Voces Adicionales * Sam was here (2016) - Voces Adicionales * La mecanique del L'ombre (Testigo) (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Churchill (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Lady Macbeth (2016) - Voces Adicionales * The Case for Christ (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Paris can wait (2016) - Voces Adicionales * .Je compte sur vous (2015) - Voces Adicionales * The Dinner (2017) - Voces Adicionales * An eye for beauty (2014) - Voces Adicionales * Claire in Motion (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Cell (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Don't knock twice (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Ovejas y lobos (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Arsenal (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Beyond Skyline (2017) - Voces Adicionales * The Gunman: El objetivo (2015) - Eugene / Voces Adicionales * The Truth About Lies (2018) - Voces Adicionales * Your Move (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Fuglene over sundet (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Small Town Killers (2017) - Voces Adicionales * La última apuesta (2016) - Voces Adicionales * The trip to Spain (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Full of grace (2015) - Voces Adicionales * United Passions (2014) - Henri Delaunay / Ludvig Sylow / Voces Adicionales * Khali The Killer (2017) - Jonas / Voces Adicionales * Darkland (2017) - Voces Adicionales * The Debt Collector (2018) - Clive / Harvey / Voces Adicionales * Journey's End (2017) - Corporal Pincher / Watson / Turner / Voces Adicionales * God told me to (1976) - Voces Adicionales * Madtown (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Robo Warriors (1996) - Voces Adicionales * Walking Out (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Queen of the desert (2015) - Voces Adicionales * Finding your feet (2017) - Voces Adicionales * The Last Witness (2018) - PC William Reynolds / Voces Adicionales * Blackmark (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Open Water 3: Cage Dive (2017) Robert Ovadia / Voces Adicionales * Zero Dark Thirty (2012) - Voces Adicionales * Queen of spades (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Incoming (2018) Doku / Voces Adicionales * Let There Be Light (2018) - Voces Adicionales * The big take (2018) - Voces Adicionales * Knock (2017) - Voces Adicionales * The pirates of Somalia (2017) - Jared Bahadur / Boyah / Voces Adicionales * LBJ (2016) - Jim Rowe / Voces Adicionales * Taeksi woonjunsa (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Crowing Jules (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Shifting Gears (2018) - Voces Adicionales * Season of the Witch (2011) - Voces Adicionales * Bipolar Rock 'N Roller (2018) - Voces Adicionales * Submergence (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Lawless Range (2016) - Voces Adicionales * Edge of Fear (2018) - Voces Adicionales * 7 Guardians of the tomb (2018) - Voces Adicionales * Tokyo Ghoul - Voces Adicionales * A man in a hurry (2018) - Sam * Wild Life (2014) - Voces Adicionales * Rémi sans famille (2018) - Eliott * Les filles du soleil (2018) - Tiresh / Ahmed * Celle que vous croyez (2018) - Max * Forsaken (2017) - Troy * Burn Country (2016) - Gabe * The Extraordinary Journey of the Fakir (2018) - Voces Adicionales * El Emperador de Paris (2018) - Voces Adicionales * La muerte de Stalin (2017) - Oficial Kobulov / Voces Adicionales * Speed Kills (2018) - Voces Adicionales * Elliot The Littlest Reindeer (2018) - Arándano / Henrik / Voces Adicionales * The Isle (2018) - Jacon Mcleod / Voces Adicionales * Outbreak (1995) - Coronel Briggs / Voces Adicionales * Eyes Wide Shut (1999) - Voces Adicionales * Letter Never Sent (2015) - Tyler / Voces Adicionales * Stay With Me - Rommel * Juegos sexuales (1999) - Blaine Tuttle * Rust Creek (2018) - Buck * Redcon-1 (2018) - LIEUT Rodrigo Gonzalez * I'm Not Here (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Hangover in high heels (2015) - Voces Adicionales * The longest week (2014) - Frederick * Asylum of fear (2018) - Voces Adicionales * Casa Vita (2016) - Ernie / Voces Adicionales * The 10 year plan (2014) - Stu * The prison (2017) - Sr Yang / Voces Adicionales * Apartment Troubles (2014) - Ray / Voces Adicionales * Unbroken: Path to Redemption (2018) - Reggie / Chris J * The Calling (2014) - Voces Adicionales Documentales * Let´s talk...Respect-it Matters (2015) - Voces Adicionales * La Zuppa del demonio (2014) - Voces Adicionales * Tough Guys (2017) - Voces Adicionales * Operation Odessa (2018) - Voces Adicionales * Wasted - Chris / Voces Adicionales * Chronic-Con, Episode 420: A New Dope (2015) - Mike / Voces Adicionales * Getting to the Nutcracker (2014) - Walt Series Web * BabyBus - Sr Dao / Poder Amarillo / Avestruz 0 / Voces Adicionales Intérprete * Jingle Kids (2017) - Intro / cancón Cap 12 / Canción Cap 13 * Gary and His Demons (2018) - Jezebel Freak (Ep. Heavy Metal) * Rusty Rivets - Intro (Dino Island) * Teen Titans Go! - Canciones Diversas * Bob Esponja - Canciones Diversas (Temp 12-) / Promo Nick 20 años (Adaptación / Voces Adicionales) * Escuadrón de honor - Canciones Diversas * Drama total: La guardería - Canciones de Banana y Queso / Canción Somos Gnomos (Adaptación Voces Diversas) * Brooklyn 9-9 - Canciones diversas (Temp 6) * Cariñositos: Libera la magia - Intro * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Canciones Diversas (Temp 4) / Voces Diversas * Hermano de Jorel - Canciones Diversas * Hero Elementary - Intro Empresas y estudios de doblaje *Etcétera Group *Estudios Backstage *Dolby Audio Video *Main Post *Sonoclips *AGP Producciones Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes